


take a picture of you

by Rianne



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, Flirting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rianne/pseuds/Rianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famous modelling twins Enjolras and Cosette have a shoot with photographer Grantaire. Enjolras wouldn't have an issue with that, except Grantaire is shamelessly flirting with Cosette. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a picture of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/gifts).



> Sarah-yyy wrote [this post](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/post/108444313183/efficacity-16-year-old-twins-and-models-pyper) and it is also her birthday. So I thought, why not?
> 
> Happy birthday :)

On the day of the Armani jeans photo shoot, Enjolras sleeps through his alarm. He wakes up when Cosette calls him to say she’s in her car in front of his apartment. He’s still cursing when he tumbles into the passenger seat ten minutes later, having taken a record-speed shower and thrown on the first clothes he can find. He’d kill for some breakfast. Needless to say, it’s not a great start to the morning.

Cosette can be a reckless driver when she wants to, so they arrive at the studio only a few minutes late. Even so, they’re immediately swept into hair and make-up, then the wardrobe department. Enjolras manages to wheedle a granola bar from his hair stylist, Jehan, but he’s still hungry and annoyed by the time he and Cosette step onto the set.

On the plus side, today’s set includes a couch that actually looks fairly comfortable, unlike most of the furniture Enjolras and Cosette model on. Plus, he tries to remind himself, he likes his job. He does the vast majority of his shoots with Cosette, because apparently modelling twins are advertisement gold. So he gets to hang out with his sister, which is generally fun. Plus, he likes modelling – likes the effort it takes, the physicality of it, the subtlety that’s involved.

Just when his mood is beginning to lift, he meets the photographer.

“You must be the models,” says the photographer, striding onto the set and tossing his jacket into a corner.

Enjolras spends several hours a week getting his hair done by professionals, and he knows not everybody has that option. He tries really hard not to judge. But this guy looks like he hasn’t even touched his hair since he stepped out of bed. There’s something overly-casual about him, from the jeans that hang low on his hips to his threadbare t-shirt with Magikarp on the front, to the bedhead hair look. His features are irregular, his nose too big to fit his mouth, with a scar on his left cheek. His brown skin is dotted with darker freckles. And yet, there’s something appealing about him, and Enjolras kind of hates that he can’t look away. He’s not sure whether he loves this guy or resents him.

“I’m Cosette,” his sister says, stepping forward and shaking the photographer’s hand.

“Grantaire, but you can call me R,” he responds. Cosette laughs delightedly at the pun as Grantaire turns to  Enjolras. “You must be Enjolras.”

He nods stiffly, unable to muster up a suitable amount of cordiality. Cosette grabs his elbow and pulls him forward until he reaches out and shakes Grantaire’s hand.

“All right, let’s get started,” Grantaire says, smirking at Enjolras and Cosette. “It’s not every day  I get to photograph such pretty people.” He shifts his gaze from Cosette to Enjolras and winks at him, and Enjolras scowls. Is this dude trying to hit on his sister?

“That’s literally your job,” Enjolras points out, still glaring.

“Still,” Grantaire says. He gestures at the couch, and a moment later they set to work. Grantaire turns more business-like the moment they start shooting, but he’s still grinning at them even as he calls out directions.

“Lovely,” he says when Cosette and Enjolras have changed outfits and moved to a different part of the set. “You know, I have a thing for blondes.” He smirks at Enjolras, who glares back. Seriously? This guy knows Cosette is his sister, doesn’t he? Enjolras can’t imagine many brothers who want to stand by while their little sister gets blatantly flirted at. (Sure, he’s only an hour older, but still.)

Enjolras and Cosette leave to get changed again, and Enjolras ends up having an almighty battle with unfairly skinny jeans that he can barely wiggle into. Nothing in this day is going as planned. When he gets back to the set, Cosette is already there. She’s sprawled across the couch they used in the first shot; Grantaire is crouching by her side, and they’re both laughing at something.

Enjolras grits his teeth together. “I’m back,” he bites out.

For all Grantaire’s smirks and grins earlier, he now seems speechless when his eyes find Enjolras. He swallows, apparently nervous at getting caught flirting though he wasn’t shy about it before. He steps away from the couch just as Enjolras walks to it. Cosette has fallen silent as well, and Enjolras flops down next to her. “Let’s get back to work,” he says, still terse. “I’m sure you don’t want to be late for lunch with your _boyfriend_ ,” he adds pointedly to Cosette.

“Marius knows I have a busy job,” she responds, but there’s something calculating in her eyes.

Grantaire doesn’t seem to be deterred by the mention of a boyfriend, because he’s still smirking and raising his eyebrows and making comments about _pretty blondes_. Cosette doesn’t react beyond her usual easy camaraderie, and during the last two outfits, Grantaire finally tones down the flirting. Still, Enjolras has trouble looking smouldering and sexy throughout the rest of the shoot, because he mostly wants to glare at the photographer. The man is still _appealing_ , with his easy laughter and his careless outfit and his dark eyes, but Enjolras is seething too much to enjoy it even after the flirting has mostly ceased.

The shoot finally wraps up, and Grantaire disappears to debrief with the stylists. Cosette turns to Enjolras before he has a chance to disappear to the dressing room.

“What’s gotten into you?” she demands.

“Nothing,” he says.

“This isn’t just because you overslept,” Cosette says, pulling him back down onto the couch. It’s a nice couch, but Enjolras has spent half of the morning draped over it in fifty different positions, and he just wants to go home and sulk for the rest of the day.

“Whatever,” he mumbles. If Cosette wants to know something, she’ll always find out, but he can’t be faulted for trying to prolong it.

“Come on, what _was_ that?” she insists.

“Just the fucking photographer flirting with my sister for the _entire morning_ ,” he snaps. “I’m surprised you didn’t even seem to mind.”

Cosette stares at him for a moment and then bursts out laughing. “ _Enjolras_ ,” she gasps between peals of laughter. He doesn’t see what the joke is, so he just glares at her until she sobers up enough to speak. “Enjolras, you… you _fool_. He wasn’t flirting with me. He was flirting with _you_.”

“Oh,” Enjolras says, and then again, “ _Oh!_ ” as the shoot replays itself in his mind and a number of things take on new meaning. All of a sudden, he likes Grantaire a great deal more.

“You are so oblivious,” Cosette tells him. “Go make nice with R, now. I’m going to meet Marius.” She kisses his cheek and disappears to change into her own clothes.

A few minutes ago, Enjolras wanted nothing more than to get out of the studio. Now his annoyance has drained out of him. He stays on the couch, head in his hands as his mind goes over every smirk and flirty comment from Grantaire. Grantaire who was flirting with _him_. Now that he’s no longer angry, he feels bad for snapping at him when he wasn’t actually flirting with Cosette. He doesn’t even know why he was so upset in the first place – it’s not as if Cosette can’t deal with her own love life.

Maybe he wanted to be the recipient of Grantaire’s flirting so badly that he didn’t even notice he _was_.

“Hey, why are you still here?” Grantaire is suddenly standing over him, and when Enjolras lifts his face from his hands, he looks concerned. He plunks himself down on the couch next to Enjolras, leaving a few inches of space between them. He looks much less flirty than earlier when he says, “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, sure,” Enjolras says, sitting up a little. It’s much easier to be friendly, now that Cosette is gone and he knows that the tiny smile on Grantaire’s lips is meant for him. He knows he’s been awful to work with this morning, so he straightens up and says, “I’m sorry, I haven’t been good company this morning. I hope I didn’t ruin your day.”

Grantaire looks surprised, but he soon breaks out into a grin. “Hey, no problem, man. Your sister said you overslept.”

So Cosette and Grantaire were talking (and laughing) about him while he got changed. He isn’t sure how to feel about that.

“It happens,” he mumbles, unwilling to disclose the other reason for his bad mood.

Grantaire forces the topic, though, when he says, “Look, I think I made you uncomfortable during the shoot. I’m sorry.”

“What?” Enjolras says, even though he has some idea what Grantaire means.

“With the, you know.” Grantaire waves his hands around, looking out of his element now that he’s dropped the constant smirk. “The comments and the flirting. I do that a lot, not usually this much, but I mean, it’s not really my fault,  I can’t help it that you’re so…” He trails off, then takes a deep breath. “Anyway. Sorry. I didn’t mean to be unprofessional.”

“I thought you were flirting with Cosette,” Enjolras blurts out.

Grantaire stares at him. “What?”

“Cosette. I thought you were… With all the comments about pretty blondes, I just… Never mind.” He’s blushing furiously now, and he already regrets confessing to the misunderstanding.

Grantaire snorts. “You’re blond, you do know that, right?” he points out, and the smirk is back, but this time there’s something soft in his features as well, something kind.

“I know,” Enjolras huffs. “I just. Whatever, look, it doesn’t matter.”

“So that’s what had you upset,” Grantaire says. “You thought I was flirting with your sister. You know, she seems like the kind of person who could fend off unwanted advances. I’m not sure you need to go into sibling rage.”

Enjolras had just thought something similar to himself, so he’s forced to agree. “I know, that wasn’t it,” he mutters.

“Wait, wait,” Grantaire says, and he sounds like he’s just realised it’s Christmas. “Were you _jealous_?” Enjolras groans and buries his face in his hands again. He can just about feel the smugness radiating off Grantaire. Grantaire presses on, eager now. “Maybe I should clarify, just so we know we’re on the same page. You’re a _very_ pretty blond.”

“Shut up,” Enjolras mumbles, his face positively on fire now, though thankfully his blush is still hidden by his hands.

“Hey,” Grantaire says. “If I give you my number, will you call me? Or would that just make you glare at me again?” Enjolras looks up and glares at him, but he can’t quite muster up the appropriate amount of annoyance. Grantaire can clearly tell. “Awesome,” he says. The next moment, he’s conjured a pen from somewhere and he’s writing on the back of Enjolras’ hand. Only after he’s finished writing does he seem to doubt himself and says, rather more tentatively now, “ _Are_ you going to call me?”

“Yeah,” Enjolras says, because he will, he knows he will. Probably he’ll call embarrassingly soon.

Grantaire’s face lights up with a smile. “Awesome,” he says again. “I have to get back to work, wrap up things with the wardrobe department. You should probably give them back those clothes.” Enjolras hadn’t realised he was still wearing the clothes from the shoot. Grantaire looks down at the very skinny jeans he’s wearing and smirks at him. “Maybe they’ll let you keep the jeans,” he says. “They do great things for your ass.”

“Shut up,” Enjolras says again, but he’s smiling now, too. He reaches out to mess up Grantaire’s hair in retaliation – though really, there’s probably no way it can get worse.

“Call me,” Grantaire says, reaching out to run his fingertips down the side of Enjolras’ face for a brief second. Then he’s gone. Enjolras stares after him for a long moment before he collects himself and heads to the dressing room.

Before he even starts to peel off the offensively tight jeans, he fishes through his bag for his phone and programmes in Grantaire’s number. Then he opens up his messaging app.

**[To Cosette, 1:30 PM] !!!!!**

**[To R, 1:31 PM] Coffee tomorrow?**

**[From R, 1:33 PM] Pretty sure I said call, not text**

**[From R, 1:33 PM] But yes.**

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://whovianravenclaw.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment to let me know what you think :)


End file.
